Fierté
by Zofra
Summary: "Prépare-toi, nous sortons." Quand son père lui sortit cette phrase, le jour de ses dix-huit ans, Seijuro ne put qu'en être surpris. Mais jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que ces simples mots déboucheraient sur la conversation la plus sincère qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue.


Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du secret Santa du FoF pour Mael-kun. J'espère qu'il te plaira!

L'univers, ainsi que les personnages, appartiennent uniquement à Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Fierté**

Seijuro venait de rentrer du lycée. Il avait déjà eu une journée bien remplie pourtant, elle était loin d'être finie. Même si on était le vingt décembre, cela ne changeait absolument rien pour lui. Après tout, il ne pouvait pas se permettre un quelconque relâchement, d'autant plus que les examens d'admission universitaire n'allaient pas tarder. Bien évidemment, Seijuro visait la meilleure université, ainsi que la première place. Alors qu'il ait dix-huit ans aujourd'hui n'était pas un motif suffisant pour négliger ses études. Il avait même refusé une invitation de Kise pour l'occasion. C'était dommage, ça lui aurait plu de retourner à Tokyo une journée, mais il ne voulait rien négliger. Et le fait que les vacances d'hiver commencent dans deux jours ne changeaient rien à sa détermination.

De toute façon, pour lui, ce n'était qu'un jour parmi tant d'autres. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il ne fêtait plus son anniversaire depuis des années. Cette date n'avait plus aucune importance à ses yeux. Cependant, malgré son désintérêt total, il avait pris plaisir à recevoir des messages de ses amis. Personne n'avait oublié. Kise lui avait même souhaité son anniversaire à minuit une. Seijuro n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être amusé par l'enthousiasme débordant du blond. Tetsuya l'avait appelé ce matin, bien sûr. Midorima, quant à lui, lui avait envoyé un message à huit heures précises, avec une précision impressionnante comme chaque année d'ailleurs, tout en lui disant quel était son objet porte-bonheur du jour. Murasakibara avait été un peu plus lent, mais il avait, malgré tout, été battu par Aomine qui venait seulement de le lui souhaiter, comme si quelqu'un le lui avait rappelé à la dernière minute. Du Daiki tout craché, ce qui avait arraché un sourire à Seijuro...

Ce dernier s'installa alors à son bureau, toujours pensif. Malgré son indifférence, il savait que cette année était différente des autres. Il venait de vivre son dernier championnat de basket à Rakuzan. Dans quelques mois, ils partiraient tous sur des chemins bien différents. La Génération des Miracles, son équipe actuelle, tout le monde se sépareraient... Mais alors qu'il pensait à ça tout en sortant ses livres, il entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher dans le couloir. Peu après, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et un domestique apparut dans l'embrasure.

« Je suis désolé de vous déranger, monsieur, mais votre père souhaiterait vous voir. Il vous attend dans le grand hall. »

Seijuro ne put qu'acquiescer, un peu perplexe, tandis que le domestique se hâta de quitter la chambre. Que lui voulait donc son père ? Sans attendre, il se redressa et alla le rejoindre. Comme à son habitude, Masaomi le jaugea un moment de ses yeux froids.

« Prépare-toi, nous sortons. »

À nouveau, Seijuro ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de passer sa veste et de mettre ses chaussures. Mais où est-ce que son père comptait l'emmener au juste ? Bien sûr, c'était déjà arrivé que ce dernier lui demande de l'accompagner à des rendez-vous importants, mais il l'avait toujours prévenu à l'avance.

Enfin, Seijuro ne se posa pas trop de questions. Si son père avait besoin de lui, il valait mieux ne pas le faire attendre. Seijuro lui emboîta alors le pas, sans rien dire. Ils marchèrent le long de l'allée extérieure principale, avant de monter dans la voiture. Le chauffeur démarra quelques secondes plus tard, sans demander d'instructions. Visiblement, son père les lui avait déjà données.

Assis chacun à une extrémité de la banquette arrière, le voyage se fit alors en silence. C'était tellement habituel entre eux que Seijuro ne le releva même pas. Son regard se perdit à travers la vitre teintée alors que la voiture prenait de plus en plus d'allure. Où allaient-ils ? Et pourquoi ? Seijuro doutait que son père lui fasse une surprise pour son anniversaire. Il ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où il l'avait fêté avec lui. L'avait-il seulement fait ? Son père se contentait, généralement, d'effectuer un simple virement sur son compte sans aucun mot...

Quand leur véhicule s'immobilisa après vingt bonnes minutes de route, Seijuro en fut plutôt étonné. Il n'y avait rien ici. Il avait même l'impression que les maisons aux alentours étaient dans un état proche de l'abandon.

« Attendez-nous ici. »

La voix de Masaomi résonna durement, mais le chauffeur ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Il se contenta d'acquiescer tandis que les deux autres hommes sortirent de la voiture. Seijuro regarda alors plus attentivement autour de lui. En dehors des maisons défraîchies, il n'y avait qu'un parc en face d'eux, dont le jardin était entièrement recouvert de neige. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison pour que son père l'emmène là. Et pourtant...

Seijuro le suivit, alors que ce dernier emprunta le sentier menant au parc, de plus en plus perplexe. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait à la fin ? Ce n'était pas le genre de son père de vouloir passer du temps avec lui, encore moins de l'emmener dans un tel endroit. Pourtant, il ne prononça aucun mot, n'osant briser le silence qui s'était à nouveau installé entre eux. À vrai dire, il n'avait jamais osé se confronter à son père, même quand il avait son autre personnalité. Cet homme était trop intimidant. Et, de toute façon, Seijuro ne se voyait pas manquer de respect à son père. C'était quelque chose de totalement inconcevable.

Seijuro continua alors à marcher à ses côtés, écoutant simplement le crissement que ses pas faisaient sur la neige. Il aimait tant l'hiver quand il était petit. Son anniversaire, Noël, c'était pour lui la meilleure période de l'année. Mais ce sentiment n'avait pas survécu au poids du temps qui passe...

Tandis qu'ils avançaient sur le sentier, Seijuro se sentit de plus en plus coupé du reste de la ville. Il était entouré de grands arbres qui cachaient les alentours. Le parc était parfaitement entretenu. Seijuro regrettait presque de le voir en cette période de l'année. L'endroit devait être magnifique au printemps.

« Ça fait une éternité que je ne suis plus venu ici. » marmonna Masaomi, plus pour lui-même qu'afin de communiquer avec son fils.

Seijuro releva les yeux vers lui, mais son père ne lui prêtait aucune attention, comme s'il marchait seul. Non, ce n'était même pas ça. Son père avait l'air ailleurs, absent... Plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans la tête de Seijuro, mais il resta à nouveau silencieux. Parce qu'il ne savait pas parler avec son père. Au contraire, on lui avait toujours appris à répondre simplement _« oui, père »_. Ne jamais contrarier son géniteur fut même la première leçon qu'il avait retenue par cœur. C'était bien pour ça, d'ailleurs, qu'il avait tant aimé devenir le capitaine de son équipe de basket aussi tôt. C'était enfin lui qui était écouté. Il s'était vraiment pris au jeu de cette nouvelle autorité, _un peu trop d'ailleurs_... Durant toute son enfance et son adolescence, son père n'avait cessé de lui mettre énormément de pression sous prétexte qu'il était un Akashi et qu'il devait en être fier! Alors Seijuro avait été fier, trop fier même, allant jusqu'à blesser fortement tous les gens qui l'entouraient et à se perdre lui-même en chemin.

À présent, il avait appris de ses erreurs, mais cette fierté, elle, n'existait plus. Pour lui, il n'y avait plus aucune signification particulière à être un Akashi...

« Cet endroit, reprit alors son père d'une voix un peu lointaine, était le préféré de Shiori. Elle pouvait passer des heures ici... Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Ce n'est pourtant qu'un simple parc, comme il y en a partout ailleurs. »

Masaomi haussa légèrement les épaules, l'air un peu désabusé. Seijuro sentit alors son coeur rater un battement. Son père avait-il réellement mentionné le nom de sa mère? C'était... étrange... Il ne parlait jamais de sa mère d'habitude, au point même d'en avoir fait un sujet tabou entre eux...

C'était son père qui lui avait appris sa mort. Et, du plus loin que Seijuro s'en souvienne, ce fut la dernière fois également que Masaomi la mentionna devant lui. Après ses obsèques, ce dernier était devenu encore plus froid et n'avait fait que pousser Seijuro dans ses retranchements. Leur relation, qui n'avait jamais été réellement au beau fixe, s'était de plus en plus détériorée, jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent à devenir de simples étrangers l'un pour l'autre.

Cette distance n'avait fait que renforcer le manque que Shiori avait laissé dans le cœur de son fils. Même jouer au basket n'avait plus eu le même attrait qu'avant, sans elle pour l'encourager. Sa mère était douce et patiente, tout le contraire de son père. À vrai dire, Seijuro avait toujours eu la sensation que le jour où sa mère était morte, il avait perdu toute sa famille...

C'était triste à dire, mais il avait pourtant fini par s'habituer à ce que son père ne parle plus jamais de sa mère. Avait-il eu un autre choix de toute façon ? Il ne pouvait qu'avancer et ses émotions l'en empêchaient. Mettre sa tristesse de côté, la cacher, l'entourer de toute une quantité d'artifices, lui avait semblé être la meilleure solution à l'époque...

Mais il savait bien que ce n'était qu'une illusion, car, à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui posait des questions sur sa mère, une douleur insupportable lui transperçait la poitrine. L'air se bloquait dans sa gorge jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à nouveau à renvoyer le nœud qui lui enserrait l'estomac au plus profond de son corps...

Et maintenant... Son père... Son père avait fini par prononcer son prénom... Mais l'entendre de sa bouche, après toutes ces années, était très douloureux. Seijuro ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait cessé de marcher. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il murmura presque :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me parles d'elle ? »

Après tout ce temps, c'était comme si Masaomi avait perdu le droit de la mentionner... Ce dernier fronça alors les sourcils, ce qui rendit son visage encore plus dur que d'habitude.

« ... Il y a neuf ans, finit-il par répondre après quelques secondes de silence, juste avant qu'elle ne décède, Shiori m'a demandé de lui faire deux promesses. Je les ai ignorées pendant des années, mais j'ai décidé qu'il était temps désormais pour moi de les tenir. »

Ce fut au tour de Seijuro de froncer les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce que son père racontait ? Et pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avoir attendu le jour même de ses dix-huit ans pour lui reparler de sa mère ?

« Tu seras bientôt admis dans la meilleure université du pays, reprit Masaomi sur son habituel ton froid. En tout cas, je n'en attends pas moins de toi. Sais-tu déjà les matières que tu vas choisir ?

— Bien sûr. Il n'y a même pas à y réfléchir. » répondit Seijuro sur un ton catégorique, même s'il ne voyait pas le rapport avec sa mère.

Il ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi son père lui demandait ça. Est-ce qu'il le testait ? Cela faisait pourtant partie de leur plan depuis des années. Tout avait été décidé pour qu'il puisse reprendre un jour les rênes de l'entreprise de son père.

« Justement, je te demande d'y réfléchir. J'ai passé ma vie à construire un empire et à te former pour le reprendre, mais ta mère ne voulait pas que tu passes ta vie à faire un travail qui ne te plaît pas. »

Masaomi afficha un rictus un peu méprisant. Seijuro voyait clairement que ces mots n'étaient pas au goût de son père. Mais il était un homme de parole, alors... Pourtant, Seijuro ne se sentait pas très à l'aise. Du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, c'était la première fois que son père lui demandait son avis...

Seijuro se mit alors à réfléchir. Il voulait continuer le basket à l'université, tout comme le shogi. Cependant, même s'il aimait plus que tout ces deux activités, il y avait quelque chose qu'il voulait encore plus.

« Je serais fier de pouvoir travailler pour toi. » déclara-t-il alors.

Seijuro ne pouvait pas se leurrer. Même s'il s'était habitué à l'indifférence de son père, une part de lui cherchait encore et toujours son approbation. Après tout, toutes ces années à vouloir être numéro un en tout, c'était pour que son père qu'il l'avait fait, pour que ce dernier le voit enfin. Etre à la hauteur de ses attentes, c'était ce que Seijuro avait toujours voulu. Parce que, malgré toutes ses performances, il ne s'était jamais senti légitime aux yeux de son père. C'était une blessure secrète, presque aussi forte que celle causée par la mort de sa mère. Une vieille blessure avec laquelle il avait appris à vivre avec, parce que, à nouveau, il n'avait pas eu le choix...

Masaomi le regarda un moment, sans rien dire. Seijuro n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'il pensait. Comme toujours, c'était comme s'il y avait un mur de glace entre eux deux. Puis, son père hocha simplement la tête et reprit sa marche. Seijuro le suivit, tout en l'observant discrètement. Qu'est-ce que son père aurait répondu s'il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas rentrer dans l'entreprise familiale ? Est-ce qu'il aurait réellement tenu sa promesse envers sa mère ? D'ailleurs, est-ce que son père était souvent venu ici avec elle ? Est-ce qu'il pensait encore à elle ? Avait-il souffert de sa mort ?

Mais à nouveau, les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Parce que ce n'était pas une conversation qu'il pouvait avoir avec son père... C'était ironique quand même. Il n'avait aucun mal à tenir tête à n'importe qui, il n'avait même pas hésité à regarder de haut Haizaki, qui n'avait rien d'un ange. Mais dès qu'il était question de son père, il redevenait un simple enfant qui n'osait broncher devant ses parents. Dire qu'avec son ancienne personnalité, il se prenait pour un Empereur dont les ordres étaient absolus. Mais, même à cette époque, il ne s'était jamais senti absolu face à son père.

Cette distance entre eux n'était pas toujours facile à vivre pour lui. À vrai dire, Seijuro ne savait même pas si son père l'aimait. Quand il était petit, il en avait souffert. Mais maintenant, il avait appris à vivre avec, se persuadant que ce n'était plus si important. Cependant, se retrouver seul avec lui en dehors de la maison lui donnait un sentiment étrange. Un espoir, peut-être, une attente, sûrement...

D'habitude, ils ne se parlaient que lors de leurs repas du soir, quand son père était présent. Et encore. C'était arrivé plus d'une fois qu'ils mangent en silence, sans même se regarder... Lorsque Seijuro avait perdu pour la première fois de sa vie un match de basket, son père ne lui avait, d'ailleurs, strictement rien dit. Mais Seijuro aurait préféré. Parce que son père n'avait pas eu besoin de mot pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il avait été déçu. Seijuro se souvenait parfaitement de son regard. Rarement, il s'était senti aussi mal de toute sa vie...

Il inspira alors profondément. Il n'avait pas envie de repenser à cette défaite. Même si elle avait été un véritable soulagement pour lui, elle lui rappelait également de mauvais souvenirs. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour arriver à reparler normalement aux autres membres de la Génération des Miracles. Il savait que son comportement n'avait rien eu de normal et se sentir, à ce point, en défaut avait été très désagréable pour lui. Mais ses pensées furent coupées par la voix de son père qui s'éleva à nouveau à ses côtés.

« C'est ici que j'ai appris à mieux connaître Shiori, reprit Masaomi, les yeux toujours rivés droit devant lui. Et c'est ici aussi que je l'ai demandée en mariage. C'était un choix évident pour moi. Le couple doit être un pilier solide. La personne que l'on choisit doit nous aider à atteindre la perfection. Et Shiori, elle, me complétait bien. Si elle était toujours là aujourd'hui, tout aurait été bien différent. »

Malgré son trouble Seijuro écoutait attentivement chacun de ses mots. Ce moment lui paraissait tellement irréel... Mais, même si c'était douloureux d'entendre son père parler de sa mère, il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête. D'autant plus qu'il était persuadé que ça ne se reproduirait pas de sitôt.

« Elle aurait trouvé les bons mots pour te parler de ta défaite en finale, il y a deux ans. Et elle aurait su t'aider quand tu as commencé à changer radicalement de comportement. »

Seijuro marqua un arrêt. Qu'est-ce que son père venait de dire ? C'était... Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il était au courant pour son problème de double personnalité ? Pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu l'impression que son père ait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Mais ce dernier ne s'attarda pas sur ce sujet et enchaîna, toujours sans lui accorder un seul regard.

« Shiori voulait que je te laisse aimer qui tu voulais... Je pensais que ce ne serait pas très contraignant. Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas choisir quelqu'un sans éducation, ni intelligence. J'étais donc prêt à accueillir une fille d'un autre milieu social. Mais... je n'étais pas d'accord pour ça. Je ne peux pas comprendre ton choix, Seijuro. »

Cette dernière phrase résonna de façon froide et très dure. Seijuro eut alors l'impression qu'une pierre lourde coula dans son ventre. Comment... ? Non, c'était impossible. Il avait pris toutes les précautions possibles pour que personne ne soit au courant. Il n'y avait que les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles qui savaient... Jamais son père n'aurait pu tomber sur cette information.

« Tu pensais que je te laissais sans surveillance ? demanda ce dernier en lui jetant enfin un regard en biais.

— Non, mais ça, ça ne te regarde pas. »

Le ton qu'employa Seijuro était égal, presque terne. Mais à l'intérieur de son esprit, tout se chamboulait. Il réfléchissait. À quel moment avait-il pu commettre une erreur ?

« Tes choix de vie me concernent, répliqua Masaomi d'une voix toujours si autoritaire. As-tu pensé à ton avenir ? À ce que les gens diront de toi ?

— Je me fiche de ce que l'on dira de moi. Si ça les dérange que je sois avec un autre homme, c'est leur problème, pas le mien.

— Tu parles encore comme un adolescent, soupira son père. Tu ne te rends pas compte des conséquences que ton choix va impliquer.

— ... Sauf que ce n'est pas un choix. »

C'était la première fois qu'il contredisait son père, mais Seijuro ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. Il n'avait jamais choisi d'être attiré par Tetsuya. Ça lui était tombé dessus comme ça, sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Son affection pour lui s'était lentement et insidieusement transformée en amour. Il y avait des tas de raisons qui expliquaient pourquoi c'était lui et pas un autre – ou une autre. Mais il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre choix là-dedans.

« Peu importe. Tu vas malgré tout dans la mauvaise direction. Avec lui, tu ne pourras jamais te marier, ni avoir d'enfant.

— Ce n'est pas une priorité pour moi. Je peux être heureux sans ça, assura Seijuro. Et de toute façon, peut-être que les lois japonaises finiront par changer.

— Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas un combat pour toi. »

Sur ces mots, Masaomi le fixa longuement, le visage impassible. Seijuro soutint son regard. S'il n'avait jamais voulu parler de sa relation avec Tetsuya à son père, ce n'était pas sans raison. Même s'il avait dix-huit ans à présent, il n'avait jamais été sûr de pouvoir supporter une nouvelle fois le regard déçu et rempli de mépris de son père. Alors, il avait préféré se persuader que, de toute façon, ça ne le regardait pas et qu'il avait bien le droit de fréquenter qui il voulait. C'était bien plus simple pour lui de vivre dans le secret que de s'afficher clairement face à son père et de subir sa désapprobation.

Même si son père l'avait souvent dénigré et ignoré, il n'en restait pas moins son père. Leur relation n'était qu'un à pas de se rompre définitivement. Et ce pas, ça pouvait être sa relation avec Tetsuya. Il le savait. Pourtant, maintenant que son père était au courant, il n'était pas question pour Seijuro de baisser les bras. S'il le faisait, qu'est-ce que ce serait plus tard ?

« Alors, tu penses réellement que c'est une bonne idée ? lui demanda froidement Masaomi.

— Ce n'est pas une question de bonne ou de mauvaise idée, répliqua Seijuro sur le même ton. Je resterai avec lui tant que nous le souhaiterons tous les deux. Je ne compte pas ébruiter cette relation, mais je ne mentirai pas pour autant. Quant au travail, je saurai faire mes preuves. Peu importe avec qui je suis dans mon intimité, je ne laisserai à personne le droit de me manquer de respect. »

C'était vrai et c'était loin d'être un caprice. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était jeune qu'il ne comprenait pas les difficultés qui l'attendaient. Et même si, généralement, personne n'osait le défier, ça ne l'avait pas empêché de connaître les moqueries. Combien de fois n'avait-il pas entendu des bruits de couloir sur son trouble mental ? Combien de fois ne l'avait-on pas traité de fou derrière son dos ? Le pire avait été après sa première défaite. Si son équipe était restée solidaire, ça n'avait pas été le cas du reste de son lycée. Sûrement trop contents de voir l'Empereur Akashi tomber de son piédestal, ils avaient été beaucoup à se moquer de sa faiblesse psychologique derrière son dos.

Ce n'était pas la même chose, mais Seijuro s'était malgré tout forgé une carapace. Les insultes, il pouvait gérer. Mais le rejet de son propre père... Il n'était pas prêt pour ça – et sans doute ne le saurait-il jamais d'ailleurs. Pourtant, il était hors de question pour lui de lâcher. Il pouvait plier pour toutes ses autres exigences, mais pas pour celle-là.

« Tu crois donc que tu peux être bien avec lui ?

— Oui, répondit Seijuro sur un ton sans appel. Il est exactement comme tu le voulais. Il est un pilier pour moi et il me complète. Il sait me tenir tête et n'a pas peur de me contredire. Il me rend meilleur.

— Je vois... Ne crois pas que je puisse un jour comprendre ce genre de choses. »

Seijuro resta de marbre en apparence, mais en réalité, il avait l'impression de perdre pied. Il ne savait pas comment il devait réagir. Il n'avait jamais su gérer la pression que lui infligeait son père. Et c'était bien dans ces moments-là que sa double personnalité lui manquait. Mais était-ce donc trop demandé que de simplement vouloir que son père l'accepte comme il était ?

« Es-tu prêt à assumer toutes les conséquences qu'impliquera ton choix... ta relation ? »

Seijuro le regarda droit dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'il allait lui demander de quitter la maison et de ne plus jamais entrer en contact avec lui? Rien que cette pensée le fit tressaillir, mais il s'appliqua malgré tout à rester droit et fier devant lui, comme son père le lui avait toujours appris.

« Oui, je suis prêt. »

Masaomi le regarda fixement. Il n'avait pas l'air en colère. En réalité, son visage était neutre de toute émotion. Pourtant, son regard semblait différent de d'habitude. Seijuro avait l'impression qu'il le voyait enfin.

« Je vois, répéta-t-il. Je me demande ce que Shiori aurait bien eu à dire de tout ça... »

Seijuro aussi se posait souvent cette question. Aurait-elle accepté son amour pour un autre homme ? Aurait-elle apprécié Tetsuya ? Il aimait croire que la réponse allait de soi, mais... il ne pouvait en être certain. Tout comme il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce que son père allait lui dire à présent.

« Tu sais, reprit Masaomi d'une voix plus basse, j'ai toujours voulu que tu aies le niveau de vie le plus élevé possible. Je t'ai donc éduqué de façon à ce que tu puisses être indépendant. C'est comme ça que les Akashi agissent. Ils doivent sans cesse être au sommet et ne jamais rejeter la faute de leurs échecs ou de leurs erreurs sur quelqu'un d'autre. Encore moins si on les a prévenus. »

Masaomi lui lança alors un regard lourd de sens, avant de reprendre.

« Je considère donc que l'avertissement a été bien reçu. Si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, bien, j'accepterai que tu suives ta propre voie. Je te laisserai faire tes preuves. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre ou venir t'aider si cela tourne mal. »

Seijuro ouvrit la bouche, déjà prêt à le contredire, avant de saisir pleinement le sens des mots que son père venait d'utiliser. Il resta silencieux un moment. Ce n'était pas une acceptation totale, mais au moins, son père respectait ses choix... Seijuro hocha alors la tête.

« Je saurai y faire face. Et je tâcherai de ne plus te décevoir. »

Masaomi eut un léger tic de langue. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur les épaules de son fils. Ce geste fit se tendre quelque peu Seijuro. C'était juste... bizarre... Les contacts physiques entre eux avaient toujours été inexistants. Mais Masaomi ne bougea pas et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Tu n'es pas la personne que j'attendais, Seijuro. Pourtant, je ne suis pas inquiet pour toi, même si tes choix sont discutables... J'aurais probablement dû te dire tout ça bien avant, mais parler avec toi des promesses que j'avais faites à Shiori, ce n'était pas si... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et son regard se troubla l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'il ne reprenne.

« J'ai retardé ce moment le plus longtemps possible, mais à présent tu as dix-huit ans, tu sauras bientôt à l'université. J'ai estimé que tu avais enfin le droit de savoir ce que ta mère voulait pour toi. Tu sais... quand elle a été admise à l'hôpital, elle ne me parlait que de toi. Elle avait peur de t'abandonner... »

Masaomi s'arrêta là. Il était pourtant censé dire à son fils qu'en réalité, sa femme lui avait demandé de tenir trois promesses et non deux... Que Seijuro puisse faire le métier qu'il souhaitait, qu'il puisse vivre avec la personne de son choix, mais surtout... Masaomi avait dû promettre à sa femme qu'il prendrait soin de leur fils. Il se souvenait encore de sa voix faible : _« Tu emmèneras Seijuro à notre parc, n'est-ce pas ? J'aimerais qu'il découvre notre refuge... »_ Mais il avait échoué. Il voudrait l'avouer à Seijuro et, peut-être, trouver une manière de s'excuser. Cependant, il resta silencieux. Il était venu jusqu'à cet endroit si particulier pour Shiori et pour leur histoire en espérant que ça lui donnerait plus de courage, mais rien à faire... Reconnaitre ses torts étaient au-dessus de ses forces. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire ça. À vrai dire, c'était plus simple pour lui de tolérer la relation homosexuelle de son fils, plutôt que de se remettre publiquement en question.

Et pourtant, il avait vraiment du mal avec cette relation. Mais que pouvait-il lui dire de plus ? De ce qu'il connaissait de son fils, il savait qu'il ne lâcherait jamais prise. Ce qui était une qualité qu'il ne pouvait qu'admirer. En plus, malgré son incapacité à se rapprocher de lui, il ne voulait pas non plus le perdre pour toujours. La stature toujours très droite, il se tut alors quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

« Elle aurait été très fière de toi... Et moi aussi, je suis fier de toi, Seijuro. Fier de la personne que tu es devenue. »

Il y eut comme un moment de flottement. Seijuro avait-il bien entendu ? Les battements de son coeur s'accélérèrent. Jamais son père ne lui avait dit une telle phrase. Jamais même, son père n'avait semblé être fier de lui, malgré le fait qu'il ne cessait de parler de la prétendue fierté d'être un Akashi. Même quand Seijuro ne ramenait que des notes parfaites, même quand il gagnait tous les concours et matchs auxquels il participait, son père avait toujours semblé juste trouver ça comme allant de soi. Pour lui, c'était normal d'être le numéro un, d'être à la hauteur de ses exigences. Non, ce n'était même pas ça. Etre à la hauteur, ça n'avait jamais été suffisant pour Masaomi. Pour ce dernier, ce n'était que des mots vides de sens pour que les faibles puissent se fixer eux-mêmes la hauteur à atteindre.

Seijuro regarda alors son père droit dans les yeux. Ces mots... ils avaient une telle importance pour lui qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser que son père les avait réellement prononcés. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir s'attarder là-dessus. Estimant qu'il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il devait – pouvait – il commença à prendre le chemin du retour.

Mais Seijuro ne voulait pas déjà rentrer. Pas maintenant. Il voulait encore profiter de cette étrange atmosphère pour lui poser une dernière question.

« Est-ce qu'elle te manque ? Maman, je veux dire. »

Cette fois-ci, les mots sortirent de sa bouche. Un étrange trouble passa alors dans les yeux de son père, avant que le froid ne revienne.

« Oui, très souvent. Mais le temps passe et la vie continue. Tout comme cet endroit n'est qu'un parc, tu ne dois pas t'enfermer dans le passé. »

Seijuro acquiesça légèrement. Il comprenait le message. Son père avait fait un effort pour rendre ce jour particulier, mais Seijuro ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que ça se reproduise. Ils reprirent alors leur route et remontèrent dans la voiture. Le chemin du retour se fit à nouveau en silence. Mais il n'avait plus du tout la même signification qu'à l'aller. Ils n'étaient plus vraiment deux inconnus qui étaient séparés par un immense mur de glace. Ils étaient maintenant un père et un fils, deux hommes qui avaient leur propre vision de la vie, mais qui avaient, malgré tout, compris l'importance de leur lien... Ils ne seraient peut-être jamais proches, mais, au moins, son père était là...

* * *

« Akashi-kun est bien pensif aujourd'hui. »

Seijuro sourit légèrement. Comme toujours, Tetsuya se montrait très observateur.

« Ce n'est rien d'important. »

Kuroko ne répondit pas, mais continua à le regarder avec ses yeux bleus à la fois inexpressifs et si parlants. Ils marchaient côte à côte. Seijuro lui avait proposé de passer Noël avec lui. Même s'il ne le fêtait plus depuis longtemps, cette année, il avait voulu faire une exception. En plus, c'était le premier Noël où il était avec Kuroko.

Ils étaient ensemble depuis un peu moins d'un an. Ils s'étaient lentement rapprochés après la première défaite de Seijuro à la Winter Cup face à l'équipe de Seirin. Ça avait été dur pour lui de faire face à ses erreurs, mais il l'avait fait, avec autant de dignité et d'humilité que possible. Parce que c'était important pour lui de montrer à ses proches qu'il avait compris la leçon et qu'il allait changer. Aucun membre de la Génération des Miracles n'avait semblé lui en vouloir. Pas même Kagami. C'était étrange toute cette sollicitude. Akashi avait pourtant fait des choses horribles. Jamais il ne pourrait oublier cette journée où il avait attaqué la nouvelle lumière de Tetsuya avec une paire de ciseaux. Il avait su, grâce à ses yeux, que ce dernier éviterait le coup, mais ça ne justifiait pas son acte...

Même si c'était sa deuxième personnalité, c'était toujours lui malgré tout. Ça faisait partie de lui. Cette arrogance, cette méchanceté, elle ne méritait pas de pardon. Personne ne le lui avait donné d'ailleurs. Mais leur amitié était toujours là. Et Akashi espérait qu'il ne la ferait pas une nouvelle fois voler en éclats.

Ils continuèrent de marcher l'un à côté de l'autre. C'était plaisant. Seijuro aimait se promener avec Tetsuya, il se sentait toujours apaisé par sa présence. La neige ne tombait plus à présent, mais les trottoirs étaient toujours recouverts d'un manteau blanc.

« Tu as reçu le message de Kise ? demanda alors Kuroko.

— Pour le Nouvel An ? Oui. Est-ce que tu veux y aller ?

— Oui. En plus, Kagami sera là aussi. »

La voix de Kuroko se fit plus terne. C'était à peine perceptible, mais Seijuro, lui, ne pouvait pas passer à côté.

« Il repart toujours aux Etats-Unis début janvier ?

— Oui. Il compte intégrer une bonne université grâce à sa bourse sportive. Je ne risque pas de le revoir avant un bon moment. »

Akashi ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il savait que son petit ami avait plus de mal avec ce départ que ce qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Seijuro n'en était même pas jaloux. Il comprenait le lien qui unissait Kuroko à Kagami. Ils formaient un bon duo tous les deux, tout comme avec Aomine autrefois. C'était la deuxième fois que Kuroko perdait sa lumière. Et c'était probablement douloureux pour lui.

« Ce ne sera pas facile, mais je suis sûr que vous arriverez à garder contact. »

Comme lui avait su le faire avec Nijimura d'ailleurs.

« Et Akashi-kun ne se trompe jamais, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kuroko avec le fantôme d'un sourire sur le visage.

— Evidemment. »

C'était suffisant pour le rassurer. Leurs pas finirent ensuite par les mener jusqu'au parc où le père de Seijuro l'avait emmené juste cinq jours auparavant. Le rouge n'avait cessé de vouloir y retourner depuis. Savoir que cet endroit était le préféré de sa mère avait beaucoup joué, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix. Y venir avec Tetsuya était très symbolique à ses yeux. Mais ça, son petit ami n'avait pas besoin de le savoir.

Le lieu était aussi désert que la première fois. Alors, loin de tout regard indiscret, Seijuro attrapa la main de Tetsuya et la serra doucement.

« Mon père est au courant pour nous deux. »

À cette phrase, Kuroko tourna rapidement son visage vers lui. Akashi apprécia son regard. Il n'y avait aucune peur dedans. Seulement de la détermination. Bien sûr, Seijuro avait toujours su que Tetsuya serait prêt à se battre pour eux deux.

« Il a plutôt bien réagi. Même si son comportement était bizarre...

— Il accepte réellement qu'on soit ensemble alors ?

— Non, mais il veut bien le tolérer. »

Kuroko ne dit rien. Masaomi avait toujours été un sujet épineux entre eux. Seijuro savait parfaitement que Tetsuya n'aimait pas son père, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit. Le jeune fantôme n'appréciait pas la façon dont ce dernier traitait Seijuro. Même si pour Akashi, le comportement de son père n'était plus vraiment un problème. Bien sûr, leur conversation n'effacerait pas des années d'indifférence, mais Seijuro avait été touché par son effort. Alors, même s'il n'avait de l'attention de sa part que tous les dix-huit ans, il était prêt à l'endurer. Parce qu'il n'avait plus que lui. Et que son père lui avait enfin fait comprendre qu'il avait encore une famille, même si elle était loin d'être parfaite... Sans doute que, d'une certaine manière, Kuroko arrivait à comprendre l'attachement que Seijuro éprouvait pour son père malgré tout. En tout cas, il n'avait jamais dénigré Masaomi à haute voix et avait toujours soutenu Seijuro quoiqu'il dise sur son père.

Mais en ce moment même, Seijuro n'avait pas besoin de mot pour voir que Tetsuya, même s'il était soulagé, aurait préféré que Masaomi les accepte plus ouvertement... Mais ce n'était pas un combat utile. Seijuro reprenait les paroles que son père avait prononcées plus tôt, mais probablement pas avec la même signification. Il n'avait pas besoin que la terre entière accepte ses sentiments. À vrai dire, il préférait que la terre entière lui fiche plutôt la paix. Il n'y avait que son entourage qui comptait pour lui. Et si l'acceptation de ses amis lui avait fait beaucoup de bien, la tolérance de son père l'avait plus que rassuré.

« Il était différent de d'habitude, reprit-il. C'était étrange. »

Tout était redevenu normal à présent. Il avait à peine revu son père depuis. Mais qu'importe. Son père n'avait peut-être pas accepté sa relation, mais il l'avait accepté, lui, comme il était. Et pour Seijuro, rien n'avait plus d'importance.

« C'est plutôt une bonne chose, non ? commença Kuroko incertain.

— Oui. Il m'a enfin regardé. »

Toutes ces années passées dans le noir, dans l'indifférence... Mais, finalement, il avait réussi. Son père était fier de lui... Seijuro sourit légèrement.

« Au final, je me rends compte que je n'ai plus autant besoin de son approbation que ce que je croyais. Mais, ça me fait quand même du bien de l'avoir. »

Seijuro se tourna vers lui et le regarda un moment, tout en caressant distraitement sa main.

« Je suis content pour toi, Akashi-kun. »

Ses doigts se resserrent alors sur ceux de Seijuro. Ils continuèrent à marcher côte à côte, profitant de leur solitude. Ils ne savaient pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait, mais en cet instant précis, ils s'en moquaient. Ils allaient étudier dans deux universités différentes, ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de temps pour se voir et ils devraient faire face aux réactions de tous ceux qui n'avaient pas la même vision du couple qu'eux. Mais toutes ces difficultés ne leur faisaient pas peur. Pas pour l'instant. Jamais même, Seijuro n'avait été aussi sûr de lui. Les mots de son père lui donnaient l'impression qu'il pouvait franchir tous les obstacles qui se dresseraient devant eux. Après lui avoir tenu tête et gardé ses convictions face à lui, tout le reste lui paraissait d'une facilité déconcertante...

La nuit commençait à tomber, mais ni Akashi, ni Kuroko n'avaient envie de partir de ce parc. Seijuro comprenait de plus en plus ce que sa mère avait aimé dans ces lieux. C'était presque comme une cachette secrète, un refuge. Ils n'étaient qu'à deux. Et Seijuro se sentait bien. Malgré la perte de son autre lui, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi fort. Il n'avait plus la conviction d'être un Empereur absolu. Mais il savait que son père était fier de lui. Et ça lui donnait tout autant de force. Et puis, il y avait le regard de Kuroko qui le portait également. Il n'avait plus besoin de cet autre lui pour qu'il ait confiance en lui.

À dix-huit ans, il pouvait enfin se sentir fier de lui-même. De ce qu'il était devenu. Et il ne craignait pas l'avenir. Parce qu'il était Seijuro Akashi. Et qu'il comprenait enfin ce que ça signifiait réellement...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci de m'avoir lue en tout cas! Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année!


End file.
